


Tell me

by busbaby



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbaby/pseuds/busbaby
Summary: A lovely berena fic :)





	1. Chapter 1

No-one's P.O.V -

Serena Campbell stepped onto AAU, blushing she turned back towards the lift. "Bye" she said waving. Robbie, looking equally as happy waved back.

Bernie Wolfe slammed her car door shut and hurried into the hospital. She was late to her first day and was regretting that "last cup of coffee" before she left.

Serena spun back around gleefully, Robbie made her so happy. She took her patients for the day with barely a glance.

Bernie closed the lift doors with a breath of relief. She was half an hour late and dreading walking onto the ward.

Serena turned back towards the lift, she knew Robbie would be out of it by now but she liked the memory of being in the lift with him.

Bernie took a deep breath and straightened her shirt. She gathered her strength and hurried out onto the ward.

Serena took a step towards the lift.  
"Ms Campbell?" Raf called.  
"Yes, yes I'm coming" Serena said turning round to face him. She turned back to have one last look at the lift and her body connected with something.

Bernie fell to the ground. A few files fell with her and a woman stood above her clutching her head.

"Watch where your going" Serena snapped before adding "no unauthorized people on the ward"

Bernie sat up, and gathered Serena's files. She handed the files over and then extended her hand upwards.

"Bernie Wolfe. Nice to meet you" she said sheepishly. Serena sighed.

"Serena Campbell. You're late" she said pulling her up with a smile.

"Sorry that and for" Bernie gestured to the floor "this"

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Thats fine" Serena took one of the files from her pile and handed it to Bernie.

"We'll start you off easy then shall we" Serena grinned and then walked over to the nurses station.

Bernie opened the file and sighed. What a good start to the day. She still needed to find the CEO of the hospital and find her office.

Serena brushed past Bernie on her way to her office.

"You look lost, can I help?" Serena asked looking back.

Bernie closed the file, and looked up at Serena.  
"Boss man's office?" Serena laughed.  
"Follow me." Serena lead the way to Hanssen's office and they chatted about the ward and who to look out for.  
"Well, this is it." Serena said smiling.  
"Thank you" Bernie said.  
"Serena Campbell, consultant and tour guide."  
Bernie laughed and knocked on the door to his office. A voice called her in.

Serena turned and left as Bernie pushed the door open.

"Ms Wolfe." Hanssens calm voice relaxed Bernie as she shut the door carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I'm back with chapter 2

Bernie's P.O.V - 

As I stepped out of Hanssen's office, I realised that I didn't know my way back to AAU. 

"Crap" I mumbled. 

"Are you quite alright there Ms Wolfe?" Hanssen's voice came from behind me and turned to face him. 

"Yes, I'm fine" I tried to be convincing but my answer didn't sound very reassuring. Nevertheless he nodded and returned to his office. I started down the corridor looking out for signs that could help me.

Serena's P.O.V - 

I can remember my first day very clearly and I know that what happened to Ms Wolfe would have been one of the worst things that could've happened. Besides obviously killing  a patient. 

I laughed to myself. 

"Care to share?" A voice said in my ear. I spun around and flung my arms around Robbie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't really care why he was here, but he was and thats all that mattered. 

"My cars been blocked in by some stupid idiot, care to help me find the culprit?" Robbie asked.

"You know I would love to help, but I AM working." I said a little sadly.

"Do you mind if I do some detective work on the ward and find out who did then?" He asked raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. I laughed and told him it was alright. He kissed me quickly and then started to look for people to accuse.

Bernie's P.O.V - 

I eventually asked a passing nurse the way with embarrassment. She looked unconvinced when I explained my situation and I had to get out my ID card from Hanssen.  She quickly apologized and told me where to go. 

I was on tour guide number 2 and I hadn't been here an hour yet. I should just employ a full time tour guide. I turned a corner and there was AAU, I smiled, relieved, and pushed the door open. 

I saw Ms Campbell with what I assumed was a patient, I started walking over. The patient bent down and kissed her just as I was about to call out. I closed my mouth and slowed down.

I looked down at the ground feeling as though I was intruding on something.

 

Serena's P.O.V - 

As Robbie walked away, my high from earlier came back. He walked over to Ms Wolfe and started talking to her. I saw her confused and slightly frightened and hurried over with a chuckle.

Bernie's P.O.V - 

The man started walking over and my heart raced. Had he caught me staring? He opened his mouth and all these questions started pouring out. I stuttered a few answers but he kept pressing on about my car.

Suddenly Ms Campbell was pulling me to the side. 

"Thank you" I breathed and she smiled and apologized for his behavior. The man whose name was apparently Robbie appeared at her side. He received a glare from Ms Campbell and apologized as well.

"It's okay" I mumbled before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment and some kudos if you lads want another chappy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie's P.O.V -

I stumbled through the first week a little clumsily, I got lost multiple times and had to be rescued by nurses. I tried to keep out of the way of Ms Campbell to avoid further humiliation but she was assigned my mentor so that proved to be a challenge.

I breathed and stepped onto the ward, a new week and a chance to restart and show I wasn't some run down wannabe surgeon. I'd only been into theatre twice last week and it was just to observe. This week I was determined to at least assist.

Serena's P.O.V - 

I glanced upwards as Bernie walked into our office. I didn't really mind sharing an office with her, she was quiet and it was fun watching her squirm when I tried to make conversation. 

"Morning Ms Wolfe" I said with a sly smile. She smiled at me awkwardly and mumbled what I can only assume was a greeting of some kind.

"Got any room for a surgery slot today?" I asked. I knew she'd come from being a trauma surgeon and was probably feeling withdrawal symptoms from lack of surgery. She looked up from her computer and opened her mouth but it was a while before she spoke.

"Me?" She asked and her voice shook.

"Well you're my second in command now. Who else would I ask?" She smiled and it seemed genuine not forced like the ones I'd been receiving all week.

"Good, well, I'll need you in theatre at 12 O'clock, it's a simple procedure. I'll get Raf to give you the details." She was still looking at me directly and nodded.

"Will I also need to get him to give you directions to theatre?" I smirked as she blushed at this question.

"I'm only teasing" I said as she went from a faint red to what could almost be described as scarlet.

"I'll be in theatre at 12." She said standing up. She grabbed a few files from the cupboard and left. I laughed at this. Why did I make her so uncomfortable?

Bernie's P.O.V - 

I got out of there as soon as I could. Walking over to a patient i replayed what just happened. I'm assisting in theatre, I thought it would take me all week to achieve that, and I didn't even have to ask. But there's something about Ms Campbell which makes me feel sickly nervous around her. I've never been shy and I usually nail first impressions.

I busied myself checking up on people and asking nurses to chase bloods for Ms Campbell's patients. I felt a bit useless, not having patients of my own, and just tying up loose ends. I expected to have to work my way back up but not from this low.

Raf found his way to me at 11. He handed me the notes and details of the patient and the procedure.

"I expect you can read and understand them yourself." 

"Thank you" I called as he walked away. At least I wasn't being treated like a nurse by him. I left the ward early so that I wasn't late for theatre. Ms Campbell was right, it really was a simple procedure. I'd performed it as lead a hundred times under much worse circumstances. But still I was grateful for the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads, I hope y'all r liking it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Serena's P.O.V -

She was on time to theatre which was a good start. It was a quick as well as a simple procedure and if all went okay should only take half an hour.

We scrubbed in side by side and exchanged little more than a few words about the procedure.

As we stepped into the theatre I glanced at Ms Wolfe. She didn't look nervous and I knew she could probably lead with no worries.

"Ms Wolfe?" I started slowly turning to face her. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to lead?" I asked. She looked a little shocked.

"Of course if your not prepared I can do it" I added in case she felt pressured.

"No..." She said "I can do it" I think I saw her smile but I could've imagined it.

"Good well we're ready when you are."

\-----~-----

Bernie's P.O.V -

I scrubbed out with a grin. It went well with no problems and it was done in 35 minutes. I was just stepping out of theatre when Ms Campbell called my name.

I faced her trying to suppress the grin that was still on my face.

"I'll see you in my- our office please, I want a word" She said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

I nodded, pushed through the door and headed back to the ward.

\-----~-----

Serena's P.O.V - 

I flopped down on the chair and glanced at the mass of paperwork on my desk with a groan. I reached for a bottle in my draw but decided to wait for Ms Wolfe.

I didn't have to wait long, within a few minutes the door opened and she walked in and sat down opposite me. 

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance in theatre today" I smild but she frowned at me.

"Thank you for the opportunity but I'm not an F1 so please don't treat me like one." She said starting to organise her desk.

I laughed at this and continued anyway.

"So, I think we should celebrate." Her face went a deep red and I struggled not to giggle.

"What do you mean?" she stuttered. I pulled the bottle from my draw and waved it at her.

"Wine?" I said and she visibly relaxed. I produced 2 glasses and handed her one.

"You're my kind of woman." She laughed before realizing what she had said.

"I..I.. mea-" she spluttered. I laughed at her and drank some more. Her blush gradually faded as she drank more and more.

The clock indicated that both of our shifts had finished long ago but we stayed in our office, drinking and talking.

She told me about her time in the war as an army surgeon.

"I have to be honest, I don't think I'm brave enough or strong enough to do that" I said as she finished another story about surgery with no anaesthetic in the middle of a field.

"You get used to it." She sighed and rubbed her face.

"I better get going" she said suddenly and I felt a little sad.

I nodded and stood up.

"I should go too" we both grabbed our stuff and headed down together. She was silent and I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts.

I said goodbye and she smiled at me.

"I'll see you tommorrow" she said finally and we left each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all r liking


	5. Chapter 5

Serena's P.O.V -

I headed into work an hour early. I wanted to catch up on some paper work I should've done by now.

I unlocked the office and checked what time Ms Wolfe would be in. Half an hour until she would be in and I wouldn't be able to concentrate properly.

I signed my name on the last sheet, just as Ms Wolfe walked in. She jumped when she saw me.

"Sorry, I didn't expected you to be here" she said quietly sitting down.

"I came in early to catch up on work I didn't do yesterday" I laughed. She raised an eyebrow and began typing on her computer. I looked down at my work a little distastefully and cleared my throat.

"So, is it good or bad that I'm here early" I cringed immediately and wondered was kind of stupid question I'd just asked.

"Well I won't be able to focus on my work" she muttered as if I wasn't meant to hear.

"Meaning?" I thought to myself, I wasn't sure how I felt about less awkward and more opinionated Ms Wolfe.

Bernie's P.O.V -

"Meaning?" I heard suddenly

Oh dear, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I looked up trying to hide the panic in my eyes but realised I couldn't and looked down again.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I think I may have said it too quickly. I flicked my eyes up at her quickly and she was staring right at me. I'm pretty sure she suspected something.

"No tell me" She said standing up and walking round the desk to stand next to me. I looked up trying to hold eye contact but managing no more than a few seconds.

"It didn't mean anything" I said, surprising myself at the confidence of my voice.

She debated on whether or not to believe me for a few seconds before saying

"So why did you say it then" She folded her arms so I stood up to join her.

"I have to go see a patient" I tried to step around her but she caught my arm. She had a pretty firm grip and I was forced to face. We were inches apart.

And then suddenly we were not apart.

 

 

By the time my mind caught up with my body I pulled my lips away.

"I..I'm sorry Ms Campbell" I whispered stepping back and looking at the ground.

"Perhaps" she said slowly, choosing her words "You should call me Serena"


	6. Chapter 6

Serena's P.O.V - 

She had kissed me and now was trying to form some sort of apology I think.

"Perhaps." I said, I couldn't hurt her feeling, could I? And if I'm being honest, she's not a bad kisser.

"You should call me Serena" Is that the right thing to say?

"I have to go" I followed up, it was so awkward.

She nodded and looked at the ground, and I stepped past her and out of the door. I grabbed a file and headed over to a patient. I continued working for an hour or so avoiding Ms Wolfe's stares as much as possible.

"So Mr Davidson, we'll be performing your surgery later today." I said briskly. A pair of hands brushed my hips and pulled me into them from behind. I gasped as lips brushed my neck.

"What's the matter?" a voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and Robbie grinned at me.

"I'm working" I giggled and glanced around, only to catch the eyes of Ms Wolfe. Her brown eyes werenfull of pain and anger as she watched me and Robbie and she quickly looked away. 

Robbie pressed his lips to mine and I didn't stop him. It was a brief kiss much shorter than mine and Ms Wolfe's but it was very meaningful.

"Robbie...." I whispered

"Yes beautiful?" Robbie said looking down at me. I pulled him into our office.

"Feeling adventurous are we?" Robbie said with a smirk. I hit his arm gently.

"Shut up" I said and I sat down.

"Then why are we in here?"

"The new Dr, you know Ms Wolfe" I asked and Robbie nodded.

"She...well... she kissed me" I said and Robbie laughed.

"You're joking" He said. I shook my head.

"No! She did."

"Serena Campbell. Consultant and lesbian. Careful or people will think that blondie out there" he flickered his head towards Ms Wolfe. "slept with you for this position"

I tried to hide a smile.

"Shut up Robbie" I smirked and he laughed.

The door swung open and Ms Wolfe walked in. I cleared my throat.

"Don't worry," Ms Wolfe said quietly "I only heard most of that conversation."

She grabbed a file from her desk and left, leaving the door open.

"Someone's got her knickers in a twist. Why don't you untwist them for her" Robbie laughed.

"Shut up Robbie, you sure do know when to go too far and shouldn't you be leaving!" I said going after Ms Wolfe.

"Oh and Robbie, she kisses better than you" I shouted back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena's P.O.V -

I rolled my eyes at Robbie and continued after Ms Wolfe.

"I'm sorry, he was only joking" I said. "He shouldn't have done it I'm sorry"

"It's fine.... I am sorry about errr the kiss.... It's just the other night, when we were drunk, I just kind of got vibes you know"

I smiled awkwardly, "sorry, not too many vibes here. But I'm sure some lucky doctor will appreciate the level of your kissing ability."

Ms Wolfe looked me, utterly bemused.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked and Ms Wolfe nodded smiling.

"It's fine, I understand." She nodded.

"Great, well I'll see you back out there" I smiled returned back to my office.

Robbie smirked and opened his arms.

"No" I said hitting him with a file in my hand. "You upset her"

"Well forgive me but she did kiss my girlfriend"

"Oh shut up you idiot" I grinned, and accepted his kiss.

There was a knock at the door and Ms Wolfe came in.

"Sorry to interrupt" Ms Wolfe said awkwardly avoiding the gaze of Robbie.

"It's Mr Davidson, he's crashed"

"Ok I'm coming - and you need to be gone when I get back" I said to Robbie.

"Yes sir!" Robbie said mock saluting.

2 hours of surgery and 1 miracle saving Mr Davidson later....

I sat on the floor my back against the wall and Ms Wolfe joined me.

"You know" she said "you boyfriend saluted wrong back there"

"Who Robbie? I'm sure he tried his hardest, we don't all have backgrounds like yours you know"

"Yes" she said her smile dropping and her gaze faltering. "Sorry"

"Well done in there" I said "Mr Davidson was lucky to have you" I smiled and this time I kissed her.

And she didn't pull away.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that?" Ms Wolfe said pulling away breathless.

"Sorry...." That was a good question, what was that? It had been impulsive, it's what had felt right. Her lips were there and mine wanted to be there to.

"I'm not sure sorry" I stuttered.

"Not too many vibes huh?" She said slyly.

"I don't know what came over me, I have to go" I said getting up. Kissing her had felt so good it had been what I needed after that intense surgery. But, I was straight, I always had been, I'd never even looked at a girl that way before, so what was is about Ms Wolfe.

I headed back on to the ward and was relieved to see that Robbie had gone, I don't think I could deal with him right now.

\--

"Fancy a drink?" Ms Wolfe said holding up a bottle of wine she'd produced from her desk. It was nearing the end of both our shifts and I was finishing paperwork. Much to my relief the kiss hadn't been mentioned all day and we were both acting like it hadn't happened. 

"Best not" I said. "Early shift tomorrow" I signed another discharge paper and put my pen down rubbing my temples.

"Are you sure, you look like you need it?" I eyed the bottle up. I really could do with a drink.

"Go on then" I smiled. She poured me a glass and handed it over.

"One of these days, we are gonna get caught." She said said taking a mouthful.

"What are they going to do? Fire both of us? I'd like to see them try" I laughed. And she along laughed with me.

"I doubt anyone could get rid of you easily" I nodded in agreement.

"Too right they couldn't. They've tried before and look, I am still here." I laughed finishing my glass.

By the end of our shifts we had finished the already half empty bottle.

"I have more at my place?" she suggested and before I'd had a chance to think about it my mouth had already agreed. 

"Great" She smiled and we both headed down to her car. I didn't even think about my car or how I'd get to work the next day, I just got into Ms Wolfe's Ford. 

Over the course of the evening we drank three bottles between us.

"I'm impressed at your drinking ability." I said. "Most people can't keep up with me"

She smiled. "I'm not most people" 

We shuffled closer together and she turned on the T.V, it was some rubbish film but we were both too drunk to care. Ms Wolfe rested her head on my shoulder and when I looked down she was asleep, I soon fell asleep too because of both my drunk state and the boring film.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of heavy breathing next to me, it was a sound long forgotten and unfamiliar. I shifted slowly to run my eyes and straighten myself out, sleeping on the floor was not comfortable. Serena started to stir next to me and so I froze until she grew still again. A low hum came from the tv and I could smell the alcohol.

No light was filtering through from behind the curtains and the thin material gave way to the fact it was dark outside. I was sure Serena hadn't planned to stay the night but I didn't want to wake the woman clearly so exhausted. My back ached and god did my legs heart but I didn't want to move from my position which was presently lovingly pressed against Serena Campbell. So slowly I drifted back to sleep, her breath warm against my skin.

~~

At work I kept stealing glances at Serena, we had talked lightly over coffee this morning and then driven to work together. 

"Would you like me to take you home first, I imagine you'll want to change" I had asked her as the car pulled smoothly out of the drive. "I have change of clothes at the office" She'd said after a brief moment. The rest of the car journey was relatively quiet neither of us speaking unless it was to comment on the warm weather or an exceptionally bad driver.

And once we arrived we parted ways quickly, barely exchanging more than a few words and then it was only to discuss patients. 

"Coffee?" Serena said appearing at my shoulder. I snapped the file in my hands shut and smiled at the patient in front of me saying a few words to a nearby nurse to chase his bloods. 

"Ms Campbell, I am working," I said flashing her a smile. She grinned back and held up her purse "All the more reason to, it's on me and will take 15 minutes tops?" 

"If you're sure they can spare two top surgeons," I laughed taking her arm.

We smiled warmly at each other over the table, each with a coffee pressed warmly between our hands, the smell of our two coffees mixing in the air between us. 

"I enjoyed last night, I haven't slept on the floor in quite a number of years." She put her coffee down to rummage around in her bag. "Neither have I, and being truthful, as nice as it was my body hates me for it today," I laughed. She she produced her mobile from her bag and handed it to me, "I think I have earned your number don't you? I bought you coffee, tomorrow it's your turn," She flirted as I put my number into her phone. "Why wait until tomorrow, I know of this cute little bar round the corner we could go to after work." We smiled at each other and she nodded, "Great, until then Ms Campbell..." I said standing and tapping my coffee cup against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting for coffee after work, became a regular occurrence for the pair. Ms Campbell no longer missed the times when she didn't have to share an office as looking up and seeing the blonde woman sat opposite her, relieved much of the tension and stress of work.

After work, on occasion, they'd go out for dinner, and then back to one of the ladies places. Robbie, much to his dismay, had once walked into their shared office, only to see the pair share a brief kiss. 

They worked as a dream team in theatre and keeping the ward in check. One may say they fought crime (trauma patients) by day and drank wine by night. 

Bernie had never been more happy in her life and as for Serena, well she still wasn't sure what the hell was going on. But they were figuring things out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote and published this last year and wow I forgot I got kind of distracted with this fic and wrote 170 for my final chapter! Sorry guys, this is it, and I would write more Berena fics, but I haven't watched holby for the past year and so my work would be very outdated. (I literally only realised today that Marcel cut her, and it looks fuck off fabulous btw), I want to start watching again though but i'm busy and have missed to much :(

**Author's Note:**

> That was shorter than I remember it being, but hopefully it's still alright.


End file.
